


A Simple Mission

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fake AH Crew oneshot where the crew complete what should be a quick task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Mission

“Ray, do you have eyes on the target?” Geoff shouts into his mic, so his voice is heard over the roaring engines of the car chase he’s currently situated in.

“Yup, targets in sight, permission to shoot?”

“No, we want to keep the driver alive. He may be our best bet at gathering the information, but try and slow him down.”

Ray quickly assesses the situation. An armoured truck driving down the main road, attempting to make an escape on the highway; which means the tires are likely bullet proof. He’s going to have to be more creative with his ‘slowing down’ method. From the roof he’s perched on he can see a bus driving down a perpendicular road, perfect.

Ray seizes his pink sniper rifle firmly and aims at the bus drivers head. Taking a calm breath, the trigger is pulled into the target. This causes the bus to slow down, cutting the armoured truck in the crossing. The man driving the armoured truck swerves out of the buses way, causing him to crash in a nearby construction site. Geoff, Jack, Ryan and Michael all pull up into the construction site, pulling out their weapons, aiming at the figure slowly getting out of the smoking truck.

“Drop the pistol, you’re outnumbered. Now tell me how you predicted our plans, did you hack into our security?!” Geoff commands, trying to intimidate the young man. Although it’s unsuccessful, as the man just smirks to the four members of the Fake AH Crew.

“No.” He states blankly. His smirk breaks into a full grin, a psychotic laugh escaping his lips.

“So how did you get the information?!” Geoff yells, flicking the safety off his gun.

“That’s not why you’re wrong.” The man cockily explains, “It’s because I’m not outnumbered.”

Suddenly, three more armoured trucks pull into the construction site, with four men jumping out of each truck.

“Shit!” Michael yells as the Fake AH Crew dart into cover, behind their own vehicle.

“Ray, I thought you had vision on this area!” Geoff shouts into his comms, but doesn’t receive a reply. “Ray! Where are you?!”

The silence over the radio is an unwelcoming atmosphere, making the Fake AH Crew grow tense, stressed and worried. They know the chance of survival is low without Los Santos’s top sniper watching over them, but it also gives them more motivation to fight.

Ryan, has quickly descended into madness with the possible thought of Ray being gone. He storms out of cover, smashing a smoke grenade to the ground and runs towards the direction Ray was positioned.

“Fuck! Ryan! Shit, we need to get out of here. Jack, can you slip into the driver’s seat?” Geoff asks.

Jack nods, and follows her orders. She temporarily runs out of her cover and leaps into the driver’s seat, but unfortunately, someone took this opportunity to shoot at the female. She yelps as a bullet penetrates her skin, puncturing her arm. She gets into the car, slamming the door closed. Geoff and Michael have already got into the car, and they start to drive off.

“Holy shit, Jack! You’ve been shot, are you alright?” Geoff exclaims, panicking slightly at the sight of her wounded arm.

“Wow Geoff, I bet she hadn’t noticed. Thanks for telling her, but I bet she’s fine!” Michael sarcastically adds, but also has a slight tone of worry hidden in his voice. Geoff is about to argue back but is interrupted by Jack.

“I’m good as long as this Job doesn’t take much longer, where’s Ryan?” Jack comments, driving away from the scene and the trucks following them.

“Ryan went looking for Ray, he can make his own way back. He’s gone full mad king on us!” Geoff answers, shooting out the window at the three armoured trucks chasing them.

“Let me out.” Michael suddenly states, looking over at Jack.

“What?! Are you crazy!” Jack shouts back, quickly looking at Michael. Although Michael has his determined face on, and she knows that Michael would jump out even if she didn’t stop.

“Fine, but I’m not stopping, I’ll slowdown in three… two… one,” Jack says and slows the car, so Michael can jump out without breaking his leg.

The car accelerates again, leaving Michael in the middle of the road, equipped with his rocket launcher.

“Time to die, motherfuckers.” Michael whispers, and pulls his rocket launcher on his shoulder.

The armoured trucks are approaching him on the road, but he stands firm and shoots at them many times. The explosion is huge, booming throughout the city, with even Ryan hearing the bang.

He’s currently running along the rooftops, vaulting pipes and jumping gaps to catch up with Ray’s attackers. From the look of it, Ray’s been shot with a tranquiliser, and is passed out in a man’s arms. Many gangs have attempted to kidnap and bribe the sniper; his skills known throughout the area, but the young purple hooded man has remained loyal to his crew.

Ryan’s legs are burning, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the lactic acid building pressure in his muscles, but he continues with his pursuit.  
The attacker has paused, with nowhere left to run. He violently throws Ray’s body to the Roof across from him and attempts to jump after him, but a firm grip has wrapped around his arm, holding him back. He turns around, staring into the black skull mask, belonging to the vagabond.

Ryan quickly snaps his arm, breaking it into an unusual position. The shrill scream escapes the man’s lips, as he fall to the floor on his knees. Ryan then smashes his foot into the man’s face, his boot hitting with an incredible amount of impact. The attackers nose, broken and bleeding, cuts and bruises littering his face.  
Ryan then pulls the man up, holding him by his neck. He slowly crushes the man’s neck, with breathing becoming impossible. Then he uses his other hand to violently snap the man’s neck, the limp body now flops to the roof top, with a petrified expression still present on his features.

Ryan, having one final stamp on the body, remembers the situation, and leaps over the gap onto the roof Ray was thrown onto. He notices a small cut on the snipers cheek, and a small amount of blood dripping onto his purple hoodie. Ryan picks up Ray’s sleeping body, the pink sniper rifle strapped to his back, and starts a slow descent down the steps of the fire exit.

Jack and Geoff enter the Fake AH Crew’s apartment first, and quickly start work on cleaning and bandaging Jack’s bullet wound. The bullet cleanly went through her arm, so luckily they don’t have to remove the bullet, so they quickly wrap it in a bandage.  
After they have sorted Jack’s wound they wait in the living room, nervously awaiting their friends return. The next member to return is Michael, smoke and ash covering him, as he drags his empty rocket launcher across into the living room, and flops onto the couch. He looks up at Geoff and Jack, nodding at them in acknowledgement.

Then, later, after a painful amount of time to wait, Ryan slowly walks in to the apartment carrying a limp Ray in his arms. He walks over to the unoccupied sofa, laying Ray comfortably on the cushions, then walks to the corner of the room, leaning against the painted wall. He lets out a calming breath, and closes his eyes for a second, allowing the events to be temporarily forgotten.

A quiet noise is heard from the direction of a bedroom (the brits, to be precise), and a head pokes from behind the door. Gavin walks out tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he looks slowly to everyone in the room. When his eyes focus, he notices everyone staring at him silently.

“Hey guys, I think my fevers gone. I’m ready to go on a heist now…” Gavin mutters, yawning quietly behind his hand. Again, he is met with silence and looks again at everyone in the room.

Geoff is looking tired but fine, and is holding Jack’s hand lightly. Jack looks bad, pale and with a bandage around her arm. Michael looks mucky, Ryan seems tense and murderous and Ray is asleep.  
Then suddenly the silence of the room is interrupted by a laugh, coming from the moustached man in the suit.

“You idiot,” Geoff comments, and soon everyone in the room is laughing including Gavin.

Although, he has no idea why.


End file.
